Política de Turquía/Presidentes
Presidentes turcos con otros presidentes turcos Recep Tayyip Erdoğan= Recep Tayyip Erdoğan Kenan Evren - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Erdoğan'dan Kenan Evren kararıKaynak: Erdoğan'dan Kenan Evren kararı Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Süleyman Demirel'in, Güniz Sokak'ta kendisini ziyaret eden Cumhurbaşkanı Erdoğan'a, "Milletle uğraşmayın, milletle uğraşan kaybeder" tavsiyesinde bulunduğu ortaya çıktı. Haberler Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Sezer Erdoğan'a veda etti ANK Abdullah Gül - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| 11. Cumhurbaşkanlığı görevini 10. Cumhurbaşkanı Ahmet Necdet Sezer’den törensiz devralan Abdullah Gül, halefi 12. Cumhurbaşkanı Recep Tayyip Erdoğan için görkemli bir tören hazırladı. Erdoğan güne TBMM’de başlayacak. |-| Abdullah Gül= Abdullah Gül Abdullah Gül - Kenan Evren.jpg| erdoğan kenan evren hayranıymış. uludağ sözlük Abdullah Gül - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Süleyman Demirel, dün taziyeleri, Türk siyasetinin sembol mekânlarından biri haline gelen Güniz Sokak’taki evinde kabul etti. Taziyeler devlet geleneğine uygun biçimde Gül’ün yaptığı ziyaretin ardından başladı Abdullah Gül - Ahmet Necdet Sezer.jpg| 10.Cumhurbaşkanı Ahmet Necdet Sezer'in görev süresi bitmek üzereyken sipariş edilen ve hangara yeni çekilen Köşk özel uçağının, Abdullah Gül Çankaya'ya çıktıktan sonra bir süre kendisinden gizlendiği ortaya çıktı. Dünya Bülteni Haber Portalı Abdullah Gül - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| 11. Cumhurbaşkanlığı görevini 10. Cumhurbaşkanı Ahmet Necdet Sezer’den törensiz devralan Abdullah Gül, halefi 12. Cumhurbaşkanı Recep Tayyip Erdoğan için görkemli bir tören hazırladı. Erdoğan güne TBMM’de başlayacak. |-| Ahmet Necdet Sezer= Ahmet Necdet Sezer Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Kenan Evren.jpg| Ahmet Necdet Sezer & Kenan Evren. pusulahaber.com.tr Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Ahmet Necdet Sezer & Süleyman Demirel. ohaberbu.com Abdullah Gül - Ahmet Necdet Sezer.jpg| 10.Cumhurbaşkanı Ahmet Necdet Sezer'in görev süresi bitmek üzereyken sipariş edilen ve hangara yeni çekilen Köşk özel uçağının, Abdullah Gül Çankaya'ya çıktıktan sonra bir süre kendisinden gizlendiği ortaya çıktı. Dünya Bülteni Haber Portalı Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Sezer Erdoğan'a veda etti ANK |-| Süleyman Demirel= Süleyman Demirel İsmet İnönü - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| süleyman demirel ismet inönü. @Depo Photos Cemal Gürsel - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Süleyman Demirel, Suat Hayri Ürgüplü, Cemal Gürsel. Photo: Netgazete. Her Hakkı Saklıdır. Cevdet Sunay - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Presidente Cevdet Sunay, İsmet İnönü y Süleyman Demirel. tccb.gov.tr Fahri Korutürk - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Fahri S. Korutürk ve Süleyman Demirel (10 Nisan 1974) Kenan Evren - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| FILE - In this Nov. 11, 2006 file photo. former Turkish President Suleyman Demirel , left, and former general Kenan Evren, the leader of the 1980 military coup which toppled and jailed Demirel and and former prime minister Bulent Ecevit, chat during a State funeral at the parliament for Ecevit in Ankara. (AP Photo/Burhan Ozbilici) Süleyman Demirel - Turgut Özal.jpg| Genel Başkanlığı ve Başbakanlık koltuğunda otururken 1989'da Köşk'e çıkan Turgut Özal (solda) ile Özal'ın 17 Nisan 1993'te beklenmeyen ölümünün ardından Başbakanlık ve DYP Genel Başkanlığı koltuğunu bırakıp 9. ANAP Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Ahmet Necdet Sezer & Süleyman Demirel. ohaberbu.com Abdullah Gül - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Süleyman Demirel, dün taziyeleri, Türk siyasetinin sembol mekânlarından biri haline gelen Güniz Sokak’taki evinde kabul etti. Taziyeler devlet geleneğine uygun biçimde Gül’ün yaptığı ziyaretin ardından başladı Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Süleyman Demirel'in, Güniz Sokak'ta kendisini ziyaret eden Cumhurbaşkanı Erdoğan'a, "Milletle uğraşmayın, milletle uğraşan kaybeder" tavsiyesinde bulunduğu ortaya çıktı. Haberler |-| Turgut Özal= Turgut Özal Kenan Evren - Turgut Özal.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Kenan Evren ile Başbakan Turgut Özal (10 Mayıs 1985). tccb.gov.tr Süleyman Demirel - Turgut Özal.jpg| Genel Başkanlığı ve Başbakanlık koltuğunda otururken 1989'da Köşk'e çıkan Turgut Özal (solda) ile Özal'ın 17 Nisan 1993'te beklenmeyen ölümünün ardından Başbakanlık ve DYP Genel Başkanlığı koltuğunu bırakıp 9. ANAP Fuentes Categoría:Turquía-Turquía